Mafia Father
by RandomOtherDude64
Summary: A story of an unhappy boy, with a dead brother and messed up life.
1. Death in the Family

**Mafia Father**

**Chapter 1. Death in the Family**

**I made a vow that I would try and get out of the business as soon as possible. I'm not very good with keeping promises, even to myself. Still, I needed to get out of there, but I couldn't. ****They were very scary, in my defense. They had machine guns, knives and other dangerous, destructive weapons. But I would have rather they all had a thousand machine guns, than my father being the reason for all of this. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't.**

**I knew he had a past and that he was rapped up in all this mess somehow, but I **_**knew**_** he had absolutely nothing to do with my brother being brutally bashed and murdered. I mean he's flesh and blood. He would never hurt a close relative like that. Unless they betrayed the family business, but I'm sure my brother would never do anything like that and besides the only reason they would kill someone that way is if they'd snitched. My brother knew what the consequences were for doing something like that so he wouldn't even try.**

**Anyway, my brother loved the family business. He couldn't get enough of it. There were very few rules and apart from those rules he was allowed to do what ever he wanted. He loved the fast cars and the enormous amount of money brought in every week. He loved the girls that were everywhere and who, unawares to my brother, were being paid to sleep with him. Mind you I do believe he figured it out towards the end.**

**My brother never left the base as he loved it there and always hung around dad, to find out the next thing that would happen to our clan. If we were going to attack another clan, my brother would know, if we going to make an enormous heist, my brother would know, if we were going to assassinate someone, my brother would know. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the clan. He didn't, however, want to have anything to do with it. He had the right not to, for now. I mean they weren't going to allow him to do nothing forever. His father was The Don so he had a lot of expectations to live up to. So did I, but not as much as I was the second son so I was seen as only a small asset, which doesn't bother me one bit. I wasn't enthralled by our family business like my brother and father.**

**I noticed that many times when I was asleep both my father and my brother were gone. I got so used to it that half the time I didn't even bother to ask my mother where they were. ****I was unhappy most of the time as we weren't allowed to have any friends that weren't part of the clan and most of the kids in the clan were either way to young or way to old, like my brother's age. He therefore had a few friends inside the clan. They unfortunately were killed alongside my brother. Maybe they were just liquidating, so they felt my brother wasn't going to amount to anything so they just went BANG!!**

**I know I sound really depressed but it is really hard to be happy around all this death and destruction. I'm not talking to my father or mother (mind you I say stuff like "Pass the salt please." and "Night") but there are no real conversations. I get home schooled, which is to protect us from being out in the open too much. My father believes that if we go out without our clan or some "soldiers" then we may get kidnapped or killed, so he makes us stay inside our house and yard for most of, if not all, of our time. And yes, you may have guessed that our house is very heavily guarded, mind you, you can't see the guards. Also we have a giant wall around our property so no one can shoot at us from a far distance as there are no tall buildings anywhere near us. We're in a remote area anyway so we don't get many "visitors".**

**I was almost always bored as you can imagine. The only way I had any fun was in my secret hole. It was in the garage, under a rug, into a trap door, through a corridor and into an old torture room. I know it sounds a bit gruesome but it hasn't been used for centuries. Wow, that sounds even more gruesome and I was trying to sound less gruesome. Oh well, think what you want but I liked my little hole. I could do exercises like pull ups on the shackle holdings on the wall, push ups, sit ups and all that kind of stuff. I know they sound tiring but as long as I was away from everyone else I was happy.**

**I also sometimes smuggled a TV down there and hooked it up in a contraption I created from the electric chair. It was still connected but hadn't been used in years, so I was cautious when I first used my contraption but eventually I knew if I use it properly I would be okay. I played card games against myself and also had a look at all the rats, mice, ants and small birds that called the old torture room home.**

**I always made sure when I went into my hole that no one saw me go in. Nobody saw me so I never got in trouble. I also would like to inform you that this is the room that my grandfather was killed in. He was The Don for up to fifty years. He was the best in the world. He was unfortunately killed by rivaling clans who had a vendetta against him for stealing their business and many of their hits, even when he was given the job. Grandpa still got paid for it though. My brother was killed in the same room. I stopped going into my secret room as soon as I saw the room. My brother lying their, blood all over his face, just lying there, so still, not even moving the slightest bit. I just froze as soon as I saw him. I could never really get that picture out of my head. It's been stuck there ever since that day. I will never forgive my father for that.**

**That is one of the main reasons I hate my family business. I've always hated it but now I hate it even more. They take family and destroy them by killing them all off, one by one. I absolutely hate the business. I absolutely detest, the Mafia.**


	2. The Clan

**Chapter 2. ****The Clan**

**Before I tell you what happened to my brother and how, I'll tell you a little about what usually goes on around here. I know I told you we're part of the Mafia and that you probably know what most of the Mafia do, but I want to tell you in a little more detail. **

**We obviously make hits on people. Basically it works like this. You send someone (we don't usually see the person asking for the hits as it would make it more likely for us to back stab them and kill all their family and friends, if they get us to kill someone we like, love etc.) to us to ask us to make a hit on a person, usually a man. We don't often kill women as we respect them very much. We have very sttrict rules on women and especially clan member's wives. I you sleep with, kiss, look funny, or even talk to someone elses wife funny then there are very severe punishments.**

**We then figure out where the best place to make the hit would be. We get a clan member to follow them around for a week, find out where they are at certain times and work out where the easiest place to get would be. Once again I apologise for being a little bit gruesome but I'm just telling it how it is. Anyway, once we've worked out where the best place is, we work out a shooting point or vantage point. We then send a soldier to make the hit. We get paid a little after that. You're probably thinking that the person we are working for would blow us off and not pay, but we made them pay a deposit. We never make it much, but if they did try to not pay, then we would kill him and all his loves. Sorry for the gruesomness again.**

**We also deal drugs, which I find is one of the worst. I mean it's one thing to go out and kill someone we don't know, but to ruin their lives by selling them illegal drugs, that's another thing altogether. We smuggle them in from America which is pretty tricky, but we manage. It's really hard cause there is a chance that we can get caught, so we've devised the best plan ever. It costs a little bit more and takes a tad longer but there is almost no chance that we will get caught. We put the drugs on a cargo ship with imported wool inside safes all over the ship. They are not easy to find either, in fact if you weren't looking for them you would never be able to even dream of finding them. They are hidden in locked drawers, safes under loose, but not really _loose_, floor boards, in little hatches in the roof and many other ingenious places.**

**When naval officers board our ships they can never find anything because the crew are all trained professionals when it comes to smuggling. The know how to lie, they know how to get rid of the naval officers if they become suspicious and also know how to dispose of the bodies. We then get soldiers disguised as truckies to pick up the wool ad drugs and take it to our hide out. We never get pulled over by the police as they have no reason to fear us, and they also know what we are capable of. We then sell it off to people who want it. We sell it for a little of a lower price as we can get more into the country, safer.**

**The reason the cops don't need to fear us is that we don't murder anyone inside the town. Anyone who is local and has lived here or is living here is never touched by us. Anyone who kills someone in this time gets a very untimely ending to their life. The reason we do this is that the whole town used to love the mafia and encourage us to do what we do, as we were all prejudiced to every one else outside the town limits. Now people move away and don't care anymore, but we still keep the tradition alive and don't touch a hair on their necks.**

**We also deal with alot of gambling, and rigging races and such. That is more of a side profit as we get alot of money from it but that's the only reason we do it, for the money. It's not very moral and everyone must do reconciliation after helping with the gambling. We are all very religious as you can tell from what I am saying. We are all catholic and go to church every Sunday. We must say grac before every meal and never use the Lord's name in vain. We pray before we go to bed as well and also say "I love you" to our family members when we leave them for a short or long period of time.**

**All members of the mafia must also be Italian. If you aren't Italian and you want to get in, you can't. The closest thing you can do is marry an Italian women and have some children. They will be able to be in the mafia. Also, you can do ask for jobs from the mafia and pay them afterwards, that is the closest you can get to being in the mafia. Many people have tried to get in and have thought they were in, but we were just using them. We would dispose of them if they were even the smallest bit unfaithful.**

**On birthdays all the members must attned, unless they are out doing vey important businesss. We have an enormous party where the whole town is invited to come and have the best time of their lives. The birthday doesn't even have to be someone important, they could just be a soldier, the lowest ranking, all the way up to the Don, my father. The Don and Semi-boss always get huge parties where we invite other mafia's to attend. WE make a truce for that day and get drunk and have tons of fun.**

**At these parties I'm never outside, except for my father's birthday. I'm always in my hole watching tv or playing with the animals. I hate the parties becuase everyone is so happy, but it is so an act. We will go right back killing each other tomorrow. Everything will go back to normal and we won't have cahnged, we won't have stopped doind what we do. We will do the same thing for years to come. It sickens me.**

**I guess that's everything to know about our clan. Oh and that we are the biggest in the world and no one and I mean no one would even try to mess with us. We also live in Italy if you hadn't already guessed that. I'm obviously Italian and love everything about Italy, except the mafia.**


End file.
